shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Island of Swordsmen. Senshi Meets her Maker
The Shifting Tide, The New World Senshi: 'I see an island up ahead. Might be a good spot to rest. ''The Tide's crewmembers all gathered around the masthead. The Island they were approaching was the most steadiest needle on their logpose at the moment. Seeing as Senshi was still recovering from the final bouts of the poison, calm was good. '''Burakku: This does seem like a calm spot to lay low for a while. Sharpshooter: ' Looks can be decieving. '''Rex: ' Yeah, you might be right. Maybe someone should go with you Senshi. '''Senshi: No you don't Senshi did a small flip off of the figurehead, an action that her crew watched carefully to make sure she didn't reinjure herself, and landed triumphantly on her feet. Senshi: I went off on my own. It happens. But I'm not making that mistake again. This time, Rei is coming with me when I go explore the island. If anyone can sense danger, he can. Victoria just shook her head. Victoria: ' It was just you and Rei last time, and look what happened to you. '''Vearth: ' Yeah, just promise you'll be careful. 'Senshi: ' Guys, I promise. Besides, I've got a good feeling on this island. I feel like I'm suppose to be here. Finally, her crew relented. 'Suna: '''Fine. '''Kapenta: ' Be careful though. The Isle of the Swordsmen '''Ishi: You have extra bandages just in case? Senshi: Yes. Rex: Rei.... Don't you dare let anything happen to her. Rei: I won't I swear. Burakku: And Senshi....... PLEASE be careful. I've got a feeling you're gonna get in over your head. Senshi: ' Burakku, you are worse than Zoro and Yoro. I'll be fine. ''The crew watched as their captain and her pet Hellhound walked away towards a small village. The Village Senshi pulled her cloak on over her bandaged face. She also adjusted her dress to cover up her scarred back. She silently cursed herself for looking like a mess. '''Senshi's Thoughts: I wish I would heal already. it's been nearly a month and my eye hasn't gotten better. Little did she know that Rei had connected her thoughts so all three of them could hear them. Rei: Child... You must not blame yourself. Silver merely placed his arm around her shoulder and his other arm around Rei and smiled. Only Rei could see that truly he was in pain, but he was quite impressed at how well Silver had hid it for Senshi. He could feel the anger in Silver, yet Silver had told him before that Senshi does not need to know. Silver: 'Rei is right!! It's my fault for letting you two knuckleheads go out alone. A Division Commander always fights alongside his crew!! And now I'm here and your fine. Be happy you survived to get stronger, don't dwell in misery only growing weaker. ''He smiled happily as they continued their trek. As they walked deeper into the village, some of the villagers began to watch them '''????: Who are thses two? ???? 2: 'I've never seen them around before. '???? 3: 'Are they travelers? '???? 2: The only travelers are pirates. Soon a woman with long brown hair walked up to the three. She drew her sword, putting it in their path. Woman: You two. Stop. The dog too. Senshi froze solid. She knew that voice. The voice she only heard in her dreams. She found herself unable to move or speak. Silver and Rei both turned to look at Senshi, preparing themselves. Rei: 'Child!? Are you alright!? '''Silver: '''Senshi?! ''Now it was the woman's turn to freeze. She looked at Silver, then at Senshi. '''Woman: What did you call your companion? She was shaking. Her sword trembled like crazy.. Silver: 'I called her by her name. Roronoa Senshi. I am Silver and this is our friend Reikokuna, we are just here for a calm moment for rest. We mean you no trouble. ''The sword fell to the ground. Silver began to sense a torrent of emotions going through this woman. He felt surprise, happiness, guilt, and most importantly, love. He felt similar emotions running through Senshi. The woman then reached over for Senshi, ever so slowly. '''Woman: Se.......Senshi? She then pulled the hood off of Senshi's head, revealing her green hair and her eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, they grabbed each other in a huge hug, refusing to let go. Woman: Senshi..... Senshi: '...........Mother......... ''Both Silver and Reikokuna were shocked, they had their suspicions. But this was completely and utterly unexpected. 'Silver and Reikokuna: '''Eh? ''Senshi refused to release her mother, but her mother turned towards the confused dog and pirate. '''Woman: I am so sorry. My name is Roronoa Midoriiro. I'm Senshi's mother. I haven't seen her in over 15 years. Midoriiro then took a closer look at Silver. Midoriiro: Wait a second. You're Silver the Untouchable aren't you? Silver smiled and scratched the back of his head turning to senshi. Silver: 'Hehe, I guess I really am famous, well I guess the awkward meet your parent's moment has come. Yes I am Silver the Untouchable, Its a pleasure to meet you Roronoa Midoriiro. ''Mother and Daughter finally release each other. Midoriiro then gives Rei an affectionate scratch behind the ear. '''Midoriiro: What brings you two he- Suddenly, she falls silent. She takes a closer look at Senshi, finally noticing the large bandage over her eye. Midoriiro: 'Mother of God.... What happened to you Senshi? ''Silver turns away and turns his head down, crossing his arms. 'Silver: '''Your daughter is somewhat . . . dangerously adventurous . . . . . ''Midoriiro looks at her daughter, then at Silver. '''Midoriiro: Just like her Father was, and I am. I guess I can say it runs in the family. She gently nudged Senshi towards Silver. Midoriiro: Why don't I take you two home. I want to hear about some rumors I've heard about you two. Senshi: Rumors? Midoriiro: You know... about him hurting you and mentally scaring you, and then saving you during your execution. Senshi, Silver and Rei all stared at Midoriiro. Midoriiro: Just because I wasn't there doesn't mean I didn't stop watching over my children. Silver: 'She has a point . . . she's better than Destiny . . . . . . . . . Ugh . . . Midoriiro's Home ''Silver and Senshi sat in a cozy house around a dinner table. Rei sat next to Senshi with Silver on her other side. Midoriiro brought out Oni giri balls with thin slices of meat. '''Midoriiro: This is still your favorite food right? Senshi: '*nods* '''Silver: '''Well, they are quite delicious. ''Midoriiro then sits down and they eat. As the do, Midoriiro asks Silver a few questions. '''Midoriiro: So how serious are you and my daughter? It seems like you truelly care about her. Silver began to go slightly red, he choked slightly on the onigiri ball. '' '''Silver: '''I do, very much. Unfortunately I have been very incapable of protecting her as you can see from her eye. I am quite serious. But she is still young, so I cannot be too serious with her as she can be somewhat . . . immature at times heh heh. . '''Senshi:' That is true. I have a tendency to be a bit of an immature girl, but I'm getting a bit better. Midoriiro: And what about when you first met. How did that work out? Silver: . . . . I guess you can say . . . That's where the Nightmares came in . . . She challenged my captain to a fight, and he turned her down . . so she tried to force him into it . . . her crew got severly injured by him, myself, and two other crewmembers and I was told by Nova to help her carry them to the hospital. So I did, yet she still wanted to fight, so we fought, and I defeated her without her hitting me my senses allow dominant haki that make me practically untouchable, hence my epithet. Although it's quite a long story of how our bond came to ahaha, are you sure you want to hear it? Midoriiro: No thanks. I think I'm good. I knew my children had a pencent for raising cain, but this takes it to a new level. She gave a laugh similar to Senshi's, then she went back to her meal. Midoriiro: What about the dog. What breed is it. Rei looked up at this. And Silver smirked. Rei: I'm a male, so I'm a he, not an It. Also, I am a purebreed Hellhound. Silver: 'Pedigree is a better term than purebreed heh heh . . ''Midoriiro nodded, seemingly unsurprised by the prospect of a talking dog. As she finished, She kept looking at Senshi's bandaged eye. '''Midoriiro: I must ask. Who did this to my daughter? Silver: '''She won't tell me. So I can't answer exactly. '''Senshi: I can. It was my cousin Mikayla. Roronoa D. Mikayla. *CRASH* The dishes that Midoriiro was holding in her hand suddenly clattered onto the floor, smashing to pieces. The three of them turned to see her standing there, paler then a ghost. Midoriiro: Mikayla.......... No........ Not again...... She glanced over at a portrait of a gentleman. He was wearing a samaurai's rode and had striking green hair. Senshi felt her own hair, then looked at the picture. Senshi: Is that......... My Father? Midoriiro nodded, Rei then noticed a small enscription at the bottom of the picture. Rei: Child..... It says that this man's been dead for nearly 15 years. Midoriiro nodded again, silent tears falling down her face. Midoriiro: He was one of Mikayla's first victims. Silver stood there, not sure what to do with himself he stood silent. This was clearly none of his business. Silver: '. . . . . ''Senshi was in shock. She went rigid still. Rei began whining as an onslaught of emotions and horrible memories assaulted her. Silent tears ran down her face. Silver immediatly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head to his chest. As he did, Senshi held him tightly. Midoriiro watched silently, Rei continueing to moan, placing his huge paws over his nose in sadness. '''Senshi: That bitch................ She shuddered hard in Silver's grip. He could feel the nightmare in her stirring from all the negative emotions. Silver turned to Midoriiro, Senshi still in his grasp. Silver: '''Now my target has been set in stone. '''Midoriiro: Target? Senshi nodded, still tight in Silver's embrace. Senshi: Mikayla and that demonic boyfriend of hers are going to die. We'll kill them. Midoriiro stared at her daughter and Silver. Midoriiro: You cannot be serious. Mikayla has been hurting our family for years now. Silver: 'More of a reason to end it now. ''Midoriiro didn't know what to say, she just sank into her chair. Eventually, Senshi managed to calm down. As the two finally released, Silver felt a strange warm stain on his shirt. He realized it was blood from Senshi's eye. He quickly sat her onto a chair. 'Silver: '''Please Senshi. Do not stress your eye, I don't want your sight to suffer like mine. I will get revenge on the person that did this. They will pay. ''Senshi just gave a shallow sigh. Midoriiro walked over and gently pulled the bandage off of Senshi's eye. Senshi quickly slapped her hand over her eye before her mother could see it. '''Senshi: Please. Not yet. It's not healed yet. Silver: 'I don't want to sense it. Rei. Let's go on a walk. ''Rei looked to Senshi for permission as Silver left the house. Senshi gave a nod and Rei followed Silver. Outside Rei found Silver in a wooded area a bit away from Midoriiro's house. Numerous trees laid waste on the ground, as if snapped off there trunks. 'Rei: '''Silver.... ''Tears flowed through his bandages, as he punched another tree causing it to collapse. 'Silver: '''I'm still. . too weak. . . ''Rei dodged the falling tree, coming up directly next to Silver. '''Rei: Nonsense. If you were weak, Senshi would never have fallen for you. He clenched his fist and rubbed off the tears from his cheeks. He petted Rei on the head and sat beside him. Silver: 'It's not always physical strength that matters my furry friend. Sometimes the emotionally strong can overcome the physically strong. I want to be strong in both aspects. To protect senshi. Not hurt her. ''Rei just gave a doggy sigh. '''Rei: You can't protect her from everything. Strength, be it emotional or physical, has its limits. No matter how hard you try, the best will never be good enough. Senshi doesn't blame you for what happened to her. Nor does she want you to feel sorry about it. If you want to become emotionally stronger, then don't let this control your actions. Silver laid back and sighed. Silver: 'You know . . . for a hound . . you make a good listener heh heh ''Rei gave a small doggy nod, then laid down in the grass. 'Rei: '''Senshi's eye... when it happened, she was unable to become air to dodge the attack. Her DF is healing her eye, but it's slow. Her eye is back to it's normal appearence, but she's still blind in that eye and it's a bloodshot red. She wants to appear beautiful to you.... That's why she hides it. ''Silver gave a sigh and scratched his head slightly. 'Silver: '''Such a ridiculous thought . . . She's already more beautiful than the heaven's themselves. I can't see her beauty properly. But I can feel it. She should know by now that when I'm with her. My feelings . . . . they become so strong . . . it's hard to describe how she makes me feel . . ''Rei nodded in understanding. Suddenly, his head shot up. He started looking towards Midoriiro's house. He then turned back to Silver. '''Rei: Senshi's in danger. Back in Midoriiro's house Midoriiro struggled to hold back her emotions. Her daughter had suddenly collapsed in her arms, blood flowing from her eye like tears. Midoriiro knew a little about medicine, but not enough to save her daughter. Rei: In here! Rei suddenly ran into the house, followed directly behind by Silver. Midoriiro: Your ship has a doctor right? There's a shard of metal in her eye. That's why it hasn't healed properly. Silver quickly lifted her up and ran straight out of the house. He spoke to Rei quickly using their minds. Silver: 'Rei. Your much faster. Hurry to the Ship and bring Ishi as fast as you can. I'll make my way there as fast as possible. ''With that Silver's pace began to quicken as he bolted past the trees and bushes. While Rei Quickly ran onto the ship, Practically busting a hole into the door trying to get the crew's attention. When the crew saw that Rei was not with Senshi, they all freaked. Rei explained what happened mentally and Ishi quickly started making preparations. When Silver showed up, the crew was waiting. '''Ishi: Bring her in. I'll have that metal bit out of her eye in no time. Silver disappeared and reappeared by the patient bed. Laying Senshi down swiftly but gently. He could not help but fear for her. This was the first time he had genuinly felt, the trembling sensation.. as if his world was about to cave in. He sensed danger, but was too worried to focus on whether it was Senshi's eye, or something else. Something amiss. As he walked out, he sensed the rest of the crew watching him. They wanted to know what had happened. Burakku: '''Silver....What happened man? You look worried. Is it bad? '''Victoria: I could smell the blood. Were you attacked? Silver: 'It's nothing like that. I'm just... unsure of something... probably my senses playing up. I'll be back soon. ''Silver then hopped off the ship and began walking into the forest. Pondering on what the danger could possibly be. 30 minutes later on the Shifting Tide Senshi emerged from the infirmery, comepletely bandage free 'Senshi: '''Hey guys, what did I miss? ''The entire crew smiles, all hugging her at once. Once they release her, she shows them her eye. It's perfect now, no bloodshot or any sign of an injury. There is one difference now. Her iris, nce green, is now red. 'Senshi: '''The good thing is, I can see out of it now. It should help me out to have two eyes. ''Sharpshooter looked over at her and gave her a worried look. 'Sharpshooter: '''Senshi....... You might want to see this..... ''Senshi walked over to the side of the ship where Sharpshooter was/ She turned her arm into a long glass. She peered through it. She saw a large ship, one she knew looked familiar. She then looked at the flag, a round skull with a strange smile. That too looked familiar. Then finally, she saw what Sharpshooter had meant. Standing on the deck of the ship was a girl, black hair, green eyes, and a skimpy green dress with a horrible sneer on her face. The Long glass fell to the deck breaking. 'Senshi: '''No.........Not her.....Please not her....not here!!! ''It was her dreaded enemy. The one who took her Father, the one who scarred her, who nearly killed her, and who unfortunately bore her name. '''Senshi: Mikayla...... To Be Continued... Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:Collaboration